After S Class: Continues
by Ari-Chan3
Summary: Apoligy note inside. Otherwise everything is the same.
1. Default Chapter

Ah…~whines~…do I have to do the disclaimer?~  
  
Bit: Yes.  
  
Leena: "…"  
  
Brad: What's this about anyway?  
  
~Giggles~ Oh. Its just a little mystery, action, some adventure….  
  
Jamie: Well that's sounds alright.  
  
~Sighs, hearts in eyes!~ It also has B/L…  
  
Bit and Leena: !?  
  
Hehe, well I had better go. Let's get this story going! :^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zoids characters. They are owned by someone else. I envy them… Oh, I own only my own made up char.  
  
  
  
After S Class  
  
Shy glances, soft touches.  
  
"Okay Team!" Doctor Steve Touros entered the lounge. "We have the next three months off!" The Blitz Team cheered. Just two days ago they had won the Royal Cup and had gotten into the S Class. "Well, you're free to do what you want today."  
  
Leena jumped up, her fiery red hair bouncing joyfully, "Dad, I've got an idea!" The three other boys groaned, they thought they knew what she was going to suggest, shopping. Doc grinned at his daughter, "What is it?"  
  
"Let's go…" She smiled at the boys, locking eyes with Bit. "…to the beach!" :::Sweatdrops::: All of the boys fell down, not expecting this.  
  
"That's a great idea! Bit, why don't you go down and get the jeep ready." Bit nodded and left. They others soon followed suit.  
  
********  
  
"Dad…" Leena said slowly, "how are we all supposed to fit in the jeep?" Doc, who was in the drivers seat, twisted around to face his skeptical daughter, Leena, who was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and her violet bikini top. Holding her towel she placed her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows in question.  
  
"Well," Doc said, smiling. "We'll put the bags and towels here beside me, Brad and Jamie can have the back seat, and you and Bit can take the trunk area." Leena stiffened and went red in the face.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAD!!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Bit leaned back casually and felt the wind whip around his face and through his hair. He stole a glance at the girl beside him and smiled softly. "Hey, Leena! Relax, c'mon, we're going to the beach, it'll be fun!"  
  
Leena started then turned her head to look at Bit, "I am relaxed!" she snapped.  
  
Bit raised his hands in defense, "Whoa, calm down…" he murmured, softly touching her arm…  
  
********  
  
A jeep pulled up to the Blitz Team Headquarters and a slender figure emerged from it. The young female looked at the building, then to the closed doors. She laughed, "So they're gone. Well that's not surprising. I wonder where they went to?" She strode to the doors, but instead of going directly to the doors she stopped by the door frame. Reaching up she trailed a finger along the side of the door frame. "Aha!" she whispered as her finger pressed in a nearly invisible button. Out popped a panel, looking at it she pondered for a couple seconds before she pressed a few buttons.  
  
"W-H-A-T-D-O-Y-O-U-W-A-N-T-?" came a robotic voice.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow the female replied, "I am in search of the Blitz Team, do you know where they are?" She did not have to wait long for the reply.  
  
"T-H-E-B-E-A-C-H."  
  
"Ah," the female nodded, shutting the panel. "I guess I'm going to the beach."  
  
********  
  
"Wow…it's beautiful!" breathed Leena as she jumped down. Quickly she grabbed her towel and a beach ball and ran on to the sand. "Oh…" Leena clasped her hands together and looked around. Her eyes wandered the empty shoreline. She frowned *_*, "Hey dad? Is this a private beach or something?"  
  
Doc came up and put a few more things onto the sand, "No, it's an S Class only beach, and since the other S Class Teams are still in session then we, the new-comers, get the beach to ourselves." Leena raised one of her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"Hey, Bit! Let's surf!" Brad cried as he motioned to Bit from the water. Both Jamie and Brad were in the water with their surfboard so Bit, grabbing his own, went to join them.  
  
Leena laughed as she lay down on her towel to sun tan. Doc took his book and went over to some boulders to read.  
  
Bit looked up to the shore to see what Doc and Leena were doing. Doc was reading a book, and Leena… Leena looked as if she were sleeping… in her bikini… Bit felt himself go red. "Hey, earth to Bit! Bit!" ……WHACK…… Bit lurched foreword and fell off his surfboard.  
  
"What!?" cried Bit, looking at Brad.  
  
Brad gestured to the shore, "Go ask Leena if she wants to join us." 


	2. The First Kiss

Bit smiled. He brought his arms back and lightly hefted her onto his back, piggyback style, "Leena," he answered.  
  
"Yup!" laughing, she tried to wiggle off of Bit's back, but he wasn't letting her go. "Bit!" she cried. "Let go!"  
  
"Nope, now that I've got you I wont let go." Slightly exasperated Leena relaxed and allowed her hands to run down across Bit's chest. Grinning, Bit said, "While I was looking for you I found this really pretty place, do you want to see it?"  
  
Leaning her head upon his shoulder she whispered into his ears, "Yeah, I'd love to." Bit blushed as he felt Leena's breath wash over his ear; he nodded and walked further into the grove. He soon came upon a pretty waterfall that fell into a pond, surrounded by trees and white sand. "Oh… it's so… pretty," moaned Leena.  
  
"You like it?" he asked, setting her down lightly. He turned around to look at Leena. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked around.  
  
"Oh, Bit! It's gorgeous!" she sighed as she slipped her foot into the water. Bit came up behind Leena, and stood by her.  
  
"I'm glad to know you like it…" Bit paused.  
  
Curious, Leena turned around and tilted her head to look at him, "But…" she prodded.  
  
Bit smirked slightly, "Not as fun as this!" He picked Leena up and jumped into the water.  
  
Leena screamed and wrapped her arms and legs around Bit before they landed in the water. When they surfaced, Leena untangled herself from Bit and splashed water at him playfully, "That's twice that you did that to me now, Bit!"  
  
Jokingly, Bit splashed back, "Yeah, but it was fun…" he trailed off as Leena swam away and went under water.  
  
Leena swam towards Bit, reached out, grabbed his ankle, and pulled. As soon as Bit was under water she swam off and surfaced ten feet away.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Bit started swimming towards Leena. Leena was surprised, he got to her far more quickly than she expected.  
  
He grabbed her and started tickling, Leena gasped in surprise then burst out laughing. After about ten minutes of tickle tourcher, Leena wrapped her arms around Bit's neck and her legs around his waist. She gave a squeeze with her legs. It was enough, Bit was startled and he stopped tickling her, she quickly swam away and came to rest on the shore. There she sat down and watched Bit swim closer to her, when he came close enough she held out a hand and said, "Stop Bit, enough." Bit slowed down but he still advanced towards her. Soon he was above her, and then he kneeled down, straddling her. Leena blushed as Bit placed his arms on either side of her.  
  
Leena leaned back until she was on the sand; she rested her arms lightly on Bit's arms. Neither of them moved for a while, they just stared at each other (a/n they still have their bathing suits on). Finally they moved towards each other, Bit's lips captured Leena's and they kissed, for the very first time…  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait…  
  
Bit: You call that a long wait, we've waited for like and eternity!  
  
Me: Sorry…  
  
Leena: Uh, you're not going to leave us like that are you?  
  
Me: Yup, I am!  
  
B/L: ………  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids! 


	3. A Game of Tag

Bit blinked, "Ah…okay." Bit waded out of the water and jogged over to Leena.  
  
Leena opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey, Bit!" Bit grinned and plopped down beside her. Leena propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Bit. "What's up?"  
  
Still smiling he asked, "Do you want to join us in the water?" Leena smiled back and shook her head. Bit shrugged and pretended to get up; instead he went into a crouch. "Suit yourself," he whispered.  
  
Leena laid back down, "I will." She said. Acting quickly Bit grabbed Leena by the waist, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Bit!! What are you doing!?" she squealed, grasping his wet back.  
  
"You'll see…" he growled lightly, as he climbed up a rock. Bit walked to the very edge of it. Leena pushed herself up, holding on to his shoulders with her hands. Leena looked down at Bit, a look of amusement, confusion and anger flashed across her face.  
  
"Bit……" Leena started, but she was never able to finish, because Bit threw her off the edge of the rock. She screamed and flailed her arms in the air, as she flailed her hands made contact with Bit's hands. Before Bit knew it, he was being pulled into the water.  
  
"Whoa!" they both cried as they fell to the water.  
  
Leena surfaced sputtering and Bit next to her, "Bit, you are going to get it!" growled menacingly.  
  
Bit laughed, "Yeah right Leena," he splashed some water into her face and swam to shore. As soon as he got to shore he took off running knowing that Leena, as soon as she got to shore, would chase him.  
  
"BIIIIIIIT!!!!!!" and he was right.  
  
********  
  
Leena slowly closed in on Bit, they had been running like this for about an hour, but it didn't faze her, she was used to it, she did it everyday anyhow. She was now only 3 or 4 feet behind Bit, 'Gotcha' she smiled. Leena lunged, wrapping her arms around Bit's waist.  
  
Bit felt Leena's arms go around his waist; he pitched forward and landed in the sand, with Leena atop of him. Bit blushed. "Haha, gotcha Bit Cloud. Now time for your torture." She began to tickle him. Bit's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"H-hey (laugh) s-s-stop (laugh) Lee—na (laughs)" Bit cried in-between laughing. He started to struggle. Leena, knowing she was know match for his strength, got up and ran. Bit leaped up and started the chase.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of amused green eyes watched the two run across the beach. These eyes also took in the others who were still at the main beach.  
  
********  
  
Bit had lost sight of Leena again, she had been running in front of him until she suddenly dodged out of sight and disappeared entirely. He stopped to look around. He saw boulders to his right, and a grove of trees to his left. 'Boulders, or trees.' He thought. "Trees," he muttered, turning toward the trees.  
  
From the boulders Leena listened and laughed lightly. She had to duck behind these boulders in order to catch her breath; her chest moved up and down slightly as she regulated her breathing. Slowly she peeped around the boulder that she was hiding behind. She smiled as she watched Bit go further into the trees. Knowing the sand would deaden her footfall; she crept stealthily from the boulders, crossed the sand, and snuck up to Bit. Smiling, she placed her hands over Bit's eyes, "Guess who?" she whispered. 


	4. A Stranger Appears

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to figure out… just to let the readers know, form the chapter on I will be combining S Class adventure and romance… and some unexpected events too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. Only my own char.  
  
A Stranger Appears.  
  
'It has been quite a while since those two have entered the trees.' Thought the young female as she stood up. "Well, I can't wait fprever for those two to return. I will just go and talk to the members of the team that are still there."  
  
The woman walked slowly onto the sand, she was quickly noticed by the three boys. "Hello there! Are you Doctor Touros?" The man sitting by the rocks got up and approached her.  
  
"Yes I am he. What is it that I can do for you?" She smiled as the other two came to stand by Doc. While Doc asked this he looked over the woman standing in front of him. She was attractive, no doubt, but he had an idea she was only in her twenties. She was slender and tall, and had an exotic beauty about her. She had silver colored hair and emerald eyes. He frowned as she began to speak.  
  
"My name is Alex. I am an S Class representative. I am here to tell you about the S Class, and to answer any of you questions." Alex held out a hand.  
  
Doc took her offered hand and shook it, "You're an S Class representative? You seem a little young…"  
  
Alex looked him in the eyes, "I am only 22, let's put it this way, I am no younger then your team here. So, in a word, yes, I am an S Class representative." She paused for a moment before continueing. "And now that I am here I will chat with you about the S Class."  
  
"But wait a moment! Bit and Leena aren't here." Protested the youngest boy.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them," she said turning around. "They went off somewhere and I don't know when they'll be coming back. So no worries, they'll come when they do, but in the meantime, it would be nice to know your names."  
  
Brad looked at her, "Gee, I would think as an S Class member you would have done some research before coming to us."  
  
"You are a smart ass for a mercenary. Maybe I thought it would be polite to get your names from the source, but to retaliate, yes I do know who you are."  
  
Brad smirked, "Yeah. Well then, tell us."  
  
She smiled, "Okay…"  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, back in the trees Bit and Leena were still in the same position. Leena raised a hand and ran it through Bit's hair. "Bit? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Bit placed a kiss upon her lips, "Go ahead."  
  
Leena smiled and nipped at his ear playfully, "What's happening between us, I mean, all we used to do was fight, and now we're…" she trailed off.  
  
Bit smiled and ran a finger across her cheek. "Feelings change, and I know that my feelings for you began to change, oh, about 5 weeks before the Royal Cup…, (A/N I am basing this off an assumption that it doesn't take only 24-26 days to level up and get in to S Class, I am going to say it took them 6 months to get to where they are today.) …and I really began to like you…" Bit blushed.  
  
Leena pulled Bit's head closer to hers and kissed him, "I think, no, I know, that I began to have feelings for you just a couple of weeks after you joined the team." They both grinned and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
********  
  
"…first off, your name is Brad, you are only 21. You started as a mercenary at the age of 16, that's not saying that you didn't start training before hand. You began you training at the age of 13, a year younger then you were supposed to, but that's beyond the point. You worked for a good while, going from team to team, earning your money, until you met the Blitz Team, and there you are today. Next," she turned to Jamie. "Your name is Jamie, and I hate to say it but I don't know that much about you, but here goes. You are 18, your father was an air Zoid pilot, who had the likings for the Raynos, which I believe that you pilot one too. After your father got into an accident he began looking for a place that would take you, and train you to be a Zoid pilot. He chose Doc Touros, who gladly took you in and trained you… which also means, I am guessing, that you have the alter-ego, the Wild Eagle."  
  
All of them stared at her in amazement. "well, now that you have proven yourself to Brad do you want to explain to us what S Class is?" asked Doc.  
  
Alex sat down and patted the sand in a gesture for the others to sit too, "Okay, right now you are in S Class territory, only the fringe of it, by the end of three months you will be across the sea and in actual S Class territory. Over there you will meet Zoids, and their pilots, that you have never even seen before. These Zoids are extremely powerful and you will not find being in S Class easy. Also you will be, no matter what, respected by all, lower class and S Class, teams. The Battle modes will differ too, however, I cannot tell you how, you will find out on your own  
  
"You will also receive more money for winning against other teams, about 4 times the amount greater then lower class. Now I will move on to explaining the levels of S Class. Lesse', okay, the levels are split into 6 levels. Low, Mid, High, Supreme, Elite, and Master Warrior. Each of these contain sublevels too, they go like this: 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."  
  
"So does that mean that there are only 5 Teams on the lower level?" Brad asked.  
  
Alex shook her head, "No, there are many teams on each level and about 15- 20 Teams on each sublevel. The lower sublevels have 20 teams each, the Mid sublevels have 15 teams each, the High, Supreme and Elite sublevels all have 10 teams each, and Master Warrior has only one."  
  
Doc was writing all of this down, "So we can eventually advance into Master Warrior?" asked a voice from behind. Alex turned around and the other three looked up. Bit and Leena were standing there. Bit was behind Leena with his arms around her waist. Alex smiled.  
  
"I am guessing that you two are the other members of this team. May I ask your names?" This earned her a smirk from Brad, and Brad received a glare in return.  
  
"Bit."  
  
"Leena."  
  
"Good. My name is Alex. How much have you heard?" she asked, while motioning for them to sit down.  
  
"Just the level and sublevel stuff." Replied Leena casually leaning back into Bit.  
  
"Oh, well then. No, you cannot just "Advance" into Master Warrior, but that is a good question. As you battle you will rise in sublevels and in levels, each level will take you about 2 to 3 months to complete. When you reach Supreme the Zoid Committee is told and then you are asked if you would like to advance into Elite. If the Team answers yes then a high member, who supported the Team and sponsored the Team will challenge them. If you defeat the sponser you are moved into Elite.  
  
"As you move up the Elite Ranks the Zoid Committee will be informed and the Master Warrior will be told. When you are the top in the Elite you will be challenged by the Master Warrior."  
  
"And then," said Brad slowly, "we become the Master Warrior, right?"  
  
Alex turned her head toward Brad, "No, not quite. You wont be able to boot the Master Warrior off that easily, even if you defeat the Master Warrior. If you lose you will remain in Elite, but, if you defeat the Master Warrior, the Master Warrior will take the Team and train them to perfection."  
  
"How long will that take…?" asked Leena.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes up, "That depends, but once you are ready you will challenge the Master Warrior again, and that time, if you defeat him or her, you will become the Master Team."  
  
"Sounds like it would be interesting," said Jamie.  
  
"So…," Doc began. "Who is our sponser?"  
  
:::Sigh::: "Isn't it obvious?" Alex stared at the blank faces, :::Facefaults::: "It's ME!" she cried.  
  
The others stared for a moment, "You're a warrior too!" 


	5. Back at the Hover-Cargo

Back at the Hover-Cargo.  
  
"Well, this is your Zoid hanger?" Alex asked, her voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"Yup, but before you start your inspection, maybe you would like to see the rest of the hover-cargo. I suppose since you are our sponsor you will be residing with us, right?"  
  
Alex turned around, smiling, "Yeah, I'll be staying here, but, actually, you don't have to provide me with a room. I'll more than likely stay down here. I would really like to start the inspection right away, because it'll take a good…" she paused as a strange look flashed across her face. "How many zoids to you have?"  
  
"Uh, we have my Gunsniper, Bit's Liger 0/zero, Brad's Shadowfox, Jamie's Raynos…and, oh, that's it!"  
  
"Okay. It'll take about 5 days than. "Alex turned and walked towards the Gunsniper.  
  
"You do plan on sleeping, don't you?" asked Jamie to the now focused Alex.  
  
"Mmmm, huh? No, no, I won't sleep until I am finished" she now turned her attention fully onto the Gunsniper.  
  
Doc and the others stared at her for a few moments, "Well… let's go gang." And they left.  
  
********  
  
"Hey, it's already been four days… maybe we should check on her." Advised Bit to the others.  
  
"Yeah, we probably should." Said Leena softly. Brad and Jamie nodded silently, and then they all got up and went down to the Zoid hanger.  
  
"Hey! Where is she?" cried Leena looking around. The others shrugged. They could hear a faint clanging coming from where the Liger 0/Zero was kept. "Hey, Bit? Why is there a clanging sound coming from within the Liger 0/Zero?"  
  
Bit, with a confused look, walked up to the Liger 0/Zero and listened. Then, as if deciding, he knocked on the Liger 0/Zero. They were all surprised when they heard a knock back. All of the sudden, a head popped out of the cockpit.  
  
"What?" asked Alex.  
  
"Were you just inside the Liger 0/Zero?" asked Bit.  
  
"Yeah, I had too, you see. Look there on the Liger 0/Zero's left hind leg. There is a symbol there. It's very small but it's there. It was an indication to me that said to check inside. This Zoid is a very special Zoid. This Zoid is an Ultimate X."  
  
Bit shrugged, "We already knew that."  
  
Alex sighed, "Yes, I figured you did, but this Ultimate X is one of the top three I believe. I'm going to have to research this of course, but I believe that I am correct."  
  
"One of the top three?" asked Doc coming in.  
  
Alex jumped down and straightened her shirt. "Yes. Okay, before I go any further, answer me this: What do you know of the Helic/Gunlyer (A/N, I know that the name of this isn't correct, but work with me.)?"  
  
Most of them looked blank, only Doc seemed to understand, "I only know this: It happened a long time ago, and it started a civilization."  
  
"Well, the first part you have is mildly correct, the second, however, is wrong. The civilization of planet Zi happened a long time ago, approximately 8000 years ago. It happened because planet Earth was in trouble, so they shipped a bunch of people out and to this planet, where they began a new life. Not many years after, Earth called back, the trouble was over, they could return. The people didn't want to though. So they remained.  
  
"2000 years later, that would be 6016 years from today, in the past, Earth and Zi were still in good contact with each other. However, a war sprang up, it was a kind of war like, a Revolutionists and the Government. The war was, as a whole, devastating; but, while the big war was going on, inside there was an even smaller war. Humans against Zoids. And it was, eventually, the smaller war that ended the larger war.  
  
"But from the first civilization to 6016 creatures called Zoids existed, but also creatures called Organoids. Organoids were like actual living Zoids. They could meld with humans and with Zoids. During the war three powerful Organoids surfaced: Zeeg, Kian and Shadow. Eventually, at the climax of the war these Organoids chose the most powerful Zoids and melded with them, permanently. These Zoids were a lion, dragon and dinosaur types/  
  
"At the end of the war, they completely disappeared. Went underground, became fossils, who knows. Other, lesser, Organoids melded too. They all became Ultimate X's but, Shadow, Zeeg and Kian are the most wanted, the most powerful, and they choose the warrior that pilots them."  
  
"So what about the other Ultimate X's? Don't they choose the pilots too?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Yes, and they too, have the ability to learn and memorize opponent Zoid moves. The only difference would be the the three top have different abilities."  
  
Bit looked at her, "What are these abilities?"  
  
"Well, I believe that the two Zoids compromised with Shadow and Kian have the ability to do both Land and Air combat. The Zoid that melded with Zeeg, I believe, has the abilities to use different transformation units in order to enhance speed, dexterity, defence, close range combat and other things. This, I do not know for sure. I would like to see this Zoid in battle... I suppose I will soon enough."  
  
Alex looked behind her and grinned as she saw Leena sneek up to Bit, and poke him in the sides. "Hey!" he yelped and took off after the fleeing Leena. Doc watched them sadly.  
  
"I realize you don't want to let her go, but she's found someone to occupy her time with... you may be her father, but a different sort of love has to enter her life at some time too." Alex said softly. "But, allow Leena to keep busy, I've got some questions to ask you, up in your office."  
  
Doc looked at Alex questionaly, "Okay, what about Jamie and Brad?'  
  
Alex smiled, "I'll talk to them, with the others later. A couple of them are busy anyhow," she said as she lead Doc off. 


	6. Discussions(?) of Higher Matters

Discussion of higher matters: AKA: Leena and Bit getting a little closer.  
  
Alex walked around Doc's office, just looking at some things. Doc watched with interest, even more that he now saw a strange tattoo upon her side. He wondered vaguely, trying to think of where he saw that, or rather these, insignias before. One tattoo was a dark red, the second, a sapphire colored one, the third was an emerald green one. "Well, what is it you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know," she started, "do you have a library, a study room?"  
  
Doc was taken aback, "Yes, yes we do…why?"  
  
Alex looked at him square in the eyes, "That is for me to know, I might tell you later. However, that was not my real question. I need to know where you got the Liger 0/Zero."  
  
Doc thought for a moment. "A guy, I didn't know him, sold him to me for a very low price. None of the warriors on my team howver could control him, until Bit came." Alex began pacing, Doc noticed she always kept a hand covering her tattoo.  
  
"Okay, yes. Doc the Liger0/Zero is an Ultimate X, as you already knew, but I believe that this Zoid is actually the Liger/Zeeg mix."  
  
He looked at Alex intently, "How do you know?"  
  
She frowned, crossing her arms, allowing Doc a better glimpse at the tattoo. "How do I know?" she repeated. "Well, I saw the strange insignia." She showed him a sketch. "This insignia in only one three Zoids." She looked at Doc and he gave her a look that said as plain as day: the, and- how-exactly-do-you-know-this-? Look. "I know this because…" she paused, not really knowing how to explain it. "Because I have one of the Zoids with this insignia…"  
  
Doc stared at her, confounded. For a woman of the age 22, she now appeared to be a 16 year old warrior, heading into her first battle. "So what do you have, and do you know the third one?"  
  
Alex appeared reluctant to answer.  
  
********  
  
Bit finally caught up to Leena, and pinned her against a door. "Well, I've got you now, my love." He growled lightly.  
  
Leena giggled and touched his nose with hers. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't." she said looking at him under half closed eyes.  
  
Unawares to the both of them Harry was watching. At first he was going to run over there and demand that Bit take his hands off of his Leena. But then he saw them kiss. He was flabbergasted. 'So, Bit has finally stolen her from me. Well I'll just have to steel her back.' Just then he heard a thud. Harry looked over to the door that Leena and Bit were leaning against, and noticed that, #1 they were no longer there, #2, the door was closing.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-a-h!" he moaned.  
  
Bit and Leena landed on the floor of her room, "Well," she said, wrapping her arms around Bit's neck and twirling Bit's hair through her fingers. "What do you think now?"  
  
********  
  
"I have Kian, she is combined with the dragon, and therefore has the ability for land and air battle. You will see her when the rest of my Zoids arrive, I have only three Zoids, however, only one is an Ultimate X. As for the third one, yes I know it, and you know it too. Your team defeated it in the Royal Cup, it is the Berserk Fury."  
  
"The Berserk Fury. We knew that it was an Ultimate X, but… then how did we defeat it?"  
  
"You didn't actually defeat it… you caused it to go into a hibernation like state… how you got it to go there is beyond me… but it is more than likely that it will awake again to find a new, or find the old, Warrior."  
  
Doc said nothing so Alex continued, "That's part of the reason I need the Study room, I want to see if my guesses are correct, and I want to figure out why the Liger0/Zero choose Bit to be its pilot."  
  
"And you'll find this stuff in our library?"  
  
Alex frowned again, "It's a possibility. If not, then I will go else where to find the information that I need."  
  
"Now I've a question for you." Said Doc taking a step towards Alex.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Alex watched Doc approach her, watched him move her hands, and watched him lift her shirt slight. She blushed horribly and froze, "What are you doing!?" she cried in alarm.  
  
"No, no. I'm not trying to rape you, or take your clothes off… I'm wondering about this…"he said, touching the part of Alex that had the tattoo. Alex sighed.  
  
"Those are signs of the S Class. The red one represent S Class, the blue is for Elite, and the green is for…" she stopped.  
  
"Master Warrior." Doc finished.  
  
"Yes…" she trembled as he touched the tattoos.  
  
Doc stood up and stepped back, "So, you are Master Warrior AND our sponser?"  
  
"Yes, and the only reason I was choosen as your sponser is because I am the only one with a Zoid that can stand up to your Liger 0/Zero. Doc, now that you know this you cannot tell anyone, not even your team, this is an order."  
  
********  
  
Bit blushed, "You are cunning…" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." She agreed, while running her hands up his shirt, touching his chest. Bit moaned as he felt Leena's hands roam over his skin.  
  
"Leena, don't do that. I-I don't want to so something to you that you don't want." He graoned.  
  
Leena stopped and slid herself out from under him. She stood up and looked at him before saying, "Bit, I-I'm ready for that… I may be nervous…but I want you to have me, and I want you."  
  
Harry stood by the door listening to all of this. He was very upset, Leena was giving himself to Bit!  
  
[pic] 


	7. Taking Things a Step Further

Taking Things a Step Further.  
  
Bit stood up, "Are you sure, I mean, I'm not experienced or anything..." he blushed while running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, I want you to, and I don't care if you are inexperienced," she smiled and shrugged. "So am I."  
  
"Alright," he said taking her into his arms. "Just tell me if you want to stop...Because I will, and I'll go slow, I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
Leena punched him softly on the arm, "Just get on with it..."  
  
Brad and Jamie were walking down the hallway, towards Leena's room, they were curious on what those two thought of Alex. As the rounded the corner they were surprised, as well as startled, to see Harry staring at Leena's door. "I wonder where he came from?" said Brad dryly.  
  
"I dunno, but we had better find out why he's just staring at Leena's door...," answered Jamie.  
  
They walked casually up to Harry, who didn't budge an inch, "Hey, Harry...what're you doing here?" asked Brad to the seemingly petrified Harry.  
  
"Man, hello, earth to Harry! What in the world could be so interesting about Leena's door, I wonder?" mused Jamie.  
  
"Maybe Leena said something to Harry that he didn't like, or expect, or..." Brad appraoched the door and listened carefully. He heard faint moans and groans, a whispered "Bit..." a husky, yet audible, "Leena..." Brad smiled and stepped away from the door. "...Or, he found out that Leena and Bit are together, and that they are right now, as of this minute, claiming one another."  
  
"Claimed one ano...oh! I see. They've just...oh boy. I don't think Doc is going to take this well." Said Jamie rolling his eyes.  
  
"We'll deal with Doc later, for now, help me move petrified boy outta here." Both Jamie and Brad grabbed an arm and dragged Harry out of there.  
  
********  
  
"An order you say, well, I will abide by your order then. None shall know who you are except me."  
  
"Good. You really scared me for a moment back there, when you were looking at the tattoo. I thought you were going to..." she trailed off, waving her hands vaguely in the air.  
  
Doc laughed, "No, I wouldn't do that. You're twenty-two and I'm thirty- eight. No, that would be wrong."  
  
Alex sighed, "Well..."  
  
"I'll open the library/study area for you after supper. One more thing, because you have a tattoo standing for S Class, does that mean...?"  
  
"Yes," replied Alex as she opened the door. "That means that I will be tattooing that same marking on them within these very days." She was just about to leave when a vid message appeared.  
  
"Hey, Doc?" it was Brad.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Brad?"  
  
"While we were returning this fool back to his Hover Cargo..." Brad and Jamie hauled up Harry. Doc groaned and muttered:  
  
"I don't know how he keeps getting in here."  
  
"A Zoid carrier pulled up and said that he had a delivery for Alex...something about special delivering Zoids..." continued Brad.  
  
"Ah! My Zoids!" cried Alex dashing out the door.  
  
Doc looked back to the screen, amused, "We'll be right down."  
  
Brad, Jamie, Doc, and Alex stood looking at the three magnificent Zoids that stood before them. All of them were amazing Zoids, in their own right. A wolf, panther and lizard. They were all clad in Silver type armor. "Are these Zoids all part of the Crystaline group?"  
  
Alex looked at her Zoids, "Yes, they are all part of the near extinct group of Zoids labeled Crystaline. I, and my team, only use these Zoids. There are only about 6 of these Zoids left. They come in different animal features but they all have the same type armor.  
  
"The armor is useful, for it is very hard, yet light and sturdy. It took me nearly 11 years to locate all of these Zoids, and get them in working condition. That includes the other three that are not here right now."  
  
"So, not only are you skilled in Zoids, but you have Zoids from a group that are extremely hard to find. You are a mighty Warrior indeed." Said Doc. Alex merely smiled. "Say, does anyone know where Bit and Leena might be? I'm sure they would like to see these Zoids."  
  
Harry, who had been delivered to his Whale King, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, I know where they are!" he said, apparently both pleased and angered at the same time.  
  
Brad and Jamie nearly cried; curious, Doc turned to face Harry, "Yes, well, where are they?"  
  
Harry straightened and composed himself, "They are in bed, with each other." Time seemed to just freeze. Alex looked around, and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh..." said Doc, snapping out of it. He was sad, he probably should have been mad too, but he wasn't. In fact, he was glad, because he would never have allowed Leena to be with anyone else. Well...at least not Harry. "Well, that is their decision then. I cannot do anything about it." Harry blanched, falling over.  
  
Alex looked at Doc and said softly, "Don't you care?" They all exited the hanger, leaving Harry there.  
  
"No, I do care, but I can't stop them, in fact," he said softly. "They remind me of me and my wife...long ago."  
  
Alex smile, "You know, you're making a the right choice. Besides," she winked at him, "you might end up with grand-children."  
  
Doc smiled, "No, I think my son, Leon, and Naomi are already working on that..." he said. (A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to; I mean, Leon and Naomi are partners and they live together might as well have them together :::shrugs::: besides I have someone else in mind for Brad...)  
  
Alex was about to sat something else when a beep on her watch caught her attention. Alex looked down and pressed a small button on the watch. A vid screen popped up. It was the head of the Zoid Battle Committee. "Great time to contact me..." she muttered.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/N: Heh, sorry about that warning thing, but I was already a little pissed at something anyhow. Um, to Kungfool (I hope I spelled that right) I would luv to help you out with your story, when you get going. But I will need to know, will you be using the same Chars? What is your general plot and setting...and so on. To answer another question from someone to whom I forgot (sorry), I have only seen a few of the other Zoid shows. Um, one more thing, I might not update for another week or so, `cause I'll be in Florida.  
  
[pic] 


	8. The Battle Begins, as With the Mystery

A/N: Hey people. I'm back, and I had a wonderful vacation. Thank you all for the reviews…much appreciated. Well, sorry to leave you all on that string known as a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the ones coming up…and a note to Kungfool: Please, I think it would do me greater good if you e-mailed me your information, about you story at mbethboy@juno.com. All others are welcome to e-mail me as well.  
  
  
  
The Battle Begins, as with the mystery.  
  
"Alex, it appears as if there is some trouble brewing down in the city of Galdwin."  
  
Alex blinked, "Wouldn't it be easier to send the Zoid Police down?"  
  
"No. For it is the Northern Backdraft Group that is attacking…go and stop them."  
  
Doc noticed that Alex paled slightly when the man said that. But she seemed to shake it off pretty well. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I will be going out to destroy that section of the Backdraft Group…and I would like to ask for your assistance."  
  
Doc was surprised, "A top member would like our assistance, how?"  
  
"This will give me the ability to see your teams, and your Zoids, fighting skills. Someone go get Bit and Leena, we're heading out."  
  
********  
  
Bit looked out of the Jagar, they, meaning the Blitz Team and Alex, had run in the zooids for 60 miles. They were now sitting in front of the city; Bit pushed the intercom button and linked to Alex, "Alex, what exactly are we doing?"  
  
A screen popped up showing Alex's face, "Waiting."  
  
Leena's voice jumped on, "I realize that, but what for? And why did you send Jamie and Brad off?"  
  
"I sent them off to do some scouting, this city is up against the mountains, and I don't want any of the enemy Zoids escaping into the mountains. For the first question, we're waiting because the Backdraft Group is getting ready to send out some of their own Zoids. They're likely to send out at least 40; you and your team will take care of the Zoids while I take out the HoverCargo." She cut the link and speed off.  
  
Jamie and Brad returned, "They are sending out the Zoids right now, let's go!"  
  
The silver panther streaked across the desert, it growled. Alex had circled the HoverCargo seven times now, but she couldn't find a way into the HoverCargo. "Hey! We finished the Zoids, what's going on?" came Bit's voice.  
  
"They've put up a nicely powered shield," she smirked, "but don't worry, I've got a plan." Alex put on the high-speed boosters; she shot off and continued circling.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"I don't know… do you think we should go and help?"  
  
"………" No reply, yay or nay was heard.  
  
Finally, after circling several times she spotted what she needed, a week spot in the shield. "Let's go," She ran her panther out, slid to a stop, turned, and then ran back. She hit a button labeled "fire power".  
  
********  
  
Alex winced as she pulled herself from the cockpit of her Zoid. "God, I am not used to piloting this Zoid right now." She muttered. She would need at least another three more battles to get her body used to using her panther Zoid again. She jumped down from the Zoid.  
  
"Well, it appears as if you're having a bit of a problem there," said Brad, walking up to her. "The others left to go upstairs and get ready for supper."  
  
Alex smiled, "Yeah, I haven't piloted this Zoid for a long time. I've got to get used to it again. Well, I guess I can go and get ready for supper too, then." She followed Brad out.  
  
********  
  
Alex sighed as she sank, blissfully into the hot tub. She just had a wonderful supper, and now she was relaxing her body. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. (Dream sequence)  
  
~A young girl cried and jumped from her zoid. She another pilot, a boy, ran to two demolished Zoids. "Sis!" she cried as she began pulling at the cockpit door. The boy was doing the same to the other demolished zoid. She finally opened the zoid and looked inside.  
  
The girl started in horror, and put a hand over her mouth. In the cockpit lay a girl, younger then the one standing; she was burned, and pieces of the zoid were sticking through her body.  
  
The girl started sobbing and spun around, her tears sprayed everywhere. "Noooooo!" she cried. Tears falling everywhere she glared at the retreating WhaleKing. "When I get a stronger zoid I will get my revenge on you. I will destroy everything that has to do with the Backdraft Group!" A fire had started in the girls green eyes. She turned back to the dead girl; she closed the cockpit, whispering, "I will avenge you my sister." She turned and walked away from the scene, forever.~  
  
Alex sat up, startled. As she slowly regained her senses she realized that she was still in the tub, and it was now cold. She stood up shakily. She cursed at herself for allowing that dream… no, that memory, back in.  
  
She dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Alex left the bathroom, and entered the control room.  
  
Alex sat down at the main computer and began typing; she knew what she was doing. Soon she had several screens up, and she began searching through them, one by one. She gave a small laugh as she came upon the file that she needed. This file she would need, for it was about the Liger 0/Zero, its past battles, actions, and so on. She printed it.  
  
Taking the twenty or so printed pages; she closed all files and left the room.  
  
Walking swiftly down the hall she opened the door that led to the study/library. She placed the papers on the table and began to pick through the books.  
  
A/N: Do not be afraid, for those who are wishing for more romance, it will come; however, I must keep the story going. More B/L coming, I promise!  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, I don't own Zoids, only my char. 


End file.
